Il est ridicule d'Aimer
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Drago Malfoy a faillit aux ordres de son père, il L'a Aimer. Alors il a comprit pourquoi son père lui a toujours interdit d'Aimer, pour le protéger.


_«Ne jamais croire en l'amour...»_

_Le simple fait d'aimer peut faire si mal, que moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais aimer. _

_Pourquoi? Me demanderiez vous._

_Parce que mon histoire ne finit pas bien, parce que j'ai été stupide. _

_L'amour est un sentiment incroyable, certes, mais tellement compliqué...  
Il donne mal au ventre, fait peur, et nous rend presque malade.  
_

_Pourquoi? Me demanderiez vous encore une fois. C'est tellement beau d'aimer, d'échanger des bisous avec votre amoureux, d'être dans ses bras et...  
Stop! C'est bien jolie tout ça, mais quand la personne que vous aimez votre déteste, que vous avez ruiné votre adolescence à être sous l'emprise de mots de ventre palpitants, et de visions d'horreurs insupportable, je vous promet que c'est moins marrant._

_C'est toi qui n'est pas drôle Drago Malfoy ! _

_Pitoyable... Vous ne me croyez donc pas? Je vais vous raconter vous verrez !_

* * *

_Tout à commencé en quatrième année, vous ne voyez pas? Je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire... _

_Hermione avait été pris dans les bras de Potter, alors qu'il allait affronter le dragon, et le lendemain, la photo avait été publié. Certes, j'en avais rit... Beaucoup rit, mais j'avais comme une espèce de boule dans la gorge. Je décidais donc de me rafraîchir avec une cinquième année..._

_Plus tard, au bal, attendant ma cavalière au pied des escaliers, Hermione était apparut, vêtu de rose et de la couleur pourpre... Elle était rayonnante... J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle soit ma cavalière, surtout après que j'ai vu la mienne... Je comprenais bien qu'elle plaisir Krum prenait à bomber son torse afin de montrer comme il était digne d'elle. _

_Quand je remontais les escaliers pour retourner au dortoir le même soir, elle était là, sur les escaliers, entrain de pleurer... Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un pincement au cœur en la voyant ainsi... _

_Plusieurs jours c'était écroulés ensuite, je n'arrivais plus à l'insulter, ni à rire d'elle, tout ceux qui faisait ça mettait devenu insupportable, alors je décidais de prendre du recul. _

_Blaise n'est pas dupe vous le savez, il avait donc remarqué mon changement de comportement, je ne lui dis rien, mais lui promettais de lui dire si mon «problème» quoi que pas tellement un problème durait. _

_L'année prochaine, en cinquième année, je la trouvait encore plus ravissante. Malgré ses cheveux secs et emmêlés? Oui. Malgré ses dents de castors? Oui. Malgré son air de miss je sais tout? Oui. _

_Enfin bref, la scène dont je me rappel le mieux et qui m'avais fait sourire le plus était celle avec Slughorn. Il avait demandé qu'on fasse de Félix Félicis, que j'avais raté d'ailleurs... Enfin bref, je la regardait comme un oiseau dans sa cage, regardant d'autres oiseaux. Elle était dans un sale état, avait de la mixture sur elle, ses cheveux encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'ordinaire et son souffle court... Elle était si mignonne. Elle allait réussir et obtenir la potion c'était évident. Mais contre toute attente ce fut Potter qui réussit. J'étais dans une colère noir, mais n'en montra rien. _

_L'année allait se terminer, mais bien sûr, Blaise me prit et demanda des explications. Je lui expliqua tout sur tout, et il n'en fut ni choqué ni autre. Au contraire il me dit: tu es amoureux. Moi, par contre, je lui rit au nez. Moi? Drago Malfoy amoureux? Il avait perdu les pédales. _

_En sixième année, j'avais tout fait pour ne pas la voir, et j'avais bien réussit, je ne la vis pas de _

_presque toute l'année scolaire, seulement... J'étais en manque. Oui, en manque. Alors je l'espionna_

_en milieu d'année, mais cette boule à la gorge et ses papillons dans mon ventre devinrent encore plus fort. _

_Je n'y tenais plus de la voir sans être avec elle, j'avais donc décidé de lui dire, lui dire que j'avais des sensations bizarre en la regardant, surtout que Dumbeldor m'avais proposé de faire parti de L'Ordre. _

_Mais quand je la vis avec cette belette... Je... Je perdis tout mes moyens, et flancha. Je restais inconscient pendant deux mois. Quand je me réveillais, j'étais chez moi, au manoir, et c'est donc pendant ces derniers jours de vacances, que le Lord me mit la marque des ténèbres. La seule chose que je désirais maintenant, était de tuer Wesley. _

_En septième année, je fis tout pour ridiculiser ce couple maudit, même si j'avais mal en faisant ça, je ne pouvais résister à la tentation de la blesser, comme elle m'avait blessé. _

_Au milieu d'année, la guerre fit rage...  
Opposant le mal et le bien, le Lord et Potter..._

_Je mourrais d'envie de tuer Wesley, mais je faisais également tout mon possible pour protéger Hermione, la seule jamais aimé de mon âme. _

_Il ne restait plus beaucoup de personne sur le champ de bataille, surement une dizaine de mange mort et une quinzaine de gens faisant parti du bien. _

_J'étais près d'Hermione sans qu'elle me voit, mais Wesley apparu et voulu me lancer le sort de mort. J'esquivai, mais alors une bataille sans merci fit rage. Il hurlait des paroles incompréhensible. _

_«-Tu me le paiera Malfoy! Elle m'a quitté à cause de TOI!»disait-il.  
Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il racontais, mais quelque part en moi j'espérais que sa soit d'Hermione... _

_J'étais de plus en plus faible, il m'avait lancer un sort puissant qui rongeait mon énergie de plus en plus... Soudain, il me lança le sortilège sectusempra, sans le vouloir je l'esquivait, car je m'éfondrais de fatigue et d'épuisement. Je savais qu'Hermione n'était pas loin derrière moi, alors je pensais à elle, puis à une coline, de façon à ce qu'elle soit avec moi, en sécurité. _

_Je soupirais de bien être j'étais avec celle que j'aimais, alors je me retournais, et qu'elle ne fit pas m'a terreur en la voyant, baignant dans son sang, à quelques secondes de la mort..._

_Je la regardais, et l'appelais..._

_«-Hermione! NON! Hurlais-je comme si ma vie en dépendait.  
-Drago... Murmura t-elle. _

_Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, un minuscule sourire se dessinant sur ses douces lèvres..._

_-Hermione... Je t'en pris reste avec moi...suppliais-je les larmes coulant sur mes joues._

_-Chuut... Murmura t-elle de nouveau._

_-..._

_-Drago... Je veux que tu le saches avant de mourir... _

_-Oui? _

_-Je... T'aime... Chuchota t-elle en un dernier soupire.»_

* * *

_Comprenez vous désormais, à quel point il est inutile, bête et horrible d'aimer?  
Tout simplement parce que cela vous mange de l'intérieur, pour à la fin, vous dire que vous avez été Con. _


End file.
